Brendon Bannerman: New XMan
by The Lord and Master
Summary: Halfway through his day he starts a food fight. He also has a little close up with Kitty. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

X-Men: Evolution  
  
Just arriving at the school for gifted youngsters, Brendon is having a hard time fitting in. There is only one person that is giving him an easy time, our ditzy, phasing girl from Illinois, Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Shadowcat. Brendon is just waking up, he rolls over and looks at the clock on the dresser it's 6:03 A.M. The Danger Room morning session starts at 6:30. He stares at the ceiling for a moment, just thinking how he's going to get through the "Danger Room" situation. He has never had to use his powers during a dangerous situation. He keeps staring at the ceiling, until he comes to a conclusion that he's going to have to do well in the Danger Room in order to prove he can be an asset to the team. "May as well get up." He yawns. Brendon reluctantly rolls out bed, stands up and gives another yawn, and stretches way out. He then runs to the kitchen using his mutant abilities that sets him apart from the rest of humanity. "I need something to eat." He says opening the refrigerator. Rising out of the fridge he comes out with a piece of roast chicken breast from the night before, two pieces of pizza from his welcome party (which wasn't very welcoming. And the pizza itself, I won't even describe, to gruesome) two weeks ago and a piece of pot roast from only one week ago. (The pot roast wasn't much better than the pizza.) When he finishes, he notices its 6:15 on the microwave. Footsteps are heard coming down the hall and Kitty Pryde comes in with a, "Good morning, Brendon." "Hey Kitty." He replies. "Are you ready for your first Danger Room session?" Kitty asked him. "I don't know Kitty. Even if I do well in the Danger Room, I'm not sure if everyone else will want me on the team, especially that 'Scott Summers'." "Well" said Kitty staring into space "Scott is a strong believer in using our powers to benefit of mankind. Sometimes I think even more than the Professor himself. So he tends to shun people who have denied their powers, even though most of us have, including him. I don't know how he could deny anything with those eyes of his. He must have walked around for a week destroying everything in his path, until someone said something about seven trees sticking in their living room." Kitty chuckled to herself. Suddenly the Professor was heard over the intercom: "X-men, report to the Danger Room for your morning session." "Time for your first session." she got up from the table and ran through the wall on the way to the Danger Room. "Okay this is it." He said with a half anxious, half let-me-go-back- to-bed look on his face. 


	2. Brendon Bannerman vs The Danger Room

Chapter 2: The Danger Room  
  
This is the 2nd chapter of my story, and yes I still have a "special hate" for Scott Summers. Okay, okay, I'll lighten up on him, but not in this chapter! hehehe.Our favorite bluefuzzyelf is in this chapter, I'm not good at giving characters accents, so I'm not even gonna bother. Here we go! Oh yeah you see the spaces in the page SEE??!!! SEE!!!!??? Happy? Lol Thanks to all the reviewers with constructive comments. R&R please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these ppl! The only person I own in this story is Brendon Bannerman. As much as I'd like to own Ororo Monroe, sadly I don't, and furthermore who would want to own two dumb@$$ ppl like Scott Summers and Kitty Pryde??? Flames will be used to heat Kylara704 and derangedcoconut's popcorn.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
After suiting up, Brendon reported to the Danger Room, where everyone else had arrived.  
  
"Hi Brendon, ready for your first Danger Room session?" asked Kurt Wagner the furry blue teleporter also known as Nightcrawler.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Brendon gave Kurt a skeptical glance, right eyebrow raised.  
  
"I figured, out of all of the members off this team, I should know how it feels most to be discriminated against" he replied  
  
"Be glad that you don't look like a mutant." He waved his tail.  
  
"I suppose I didn't want to welcome you because you were a member of an anti-mutant group! Did you really expect us to welcome you right away? I mean come on, you didn't expect us to say; 'hey man wuzzup! You were part of a group of mutant haters that you could possibly still be with and lead them here to destroy the Profs. work!"  
  
Brendon shrugged "I guess I did just a little, but I wasn't really surprised when you didn't.  
  
Kurt nodded "Now as I was asking you before, do you think you're ready for your first Danger Room session?"  
  
"As ready as I'm gonna be, so I guess so." footsteps were heard coming up behind Brendon, the steps belonged to Scott Summers.  
  
Brendon turned as Scott said "You better know so if you expect to survive in the Danger Room. The Danger Room is no play ground; you must keep alert at all times." He waved the team forward "Let's go X-Men!"  
  
(See this d@%$ space???!!!!! HUH???)  
  
They entered through the heavy steel (adamantium, who knows? I would LOVE to know what kind of connections the Prof. has) doors, walked to the middle of the room and Cyclops said: "Danger Room, begin."  
  
There were suddenly sounds of motorized "whirrs" The X-Men looked around, parts of the floor were opening and 10 ft tall robots with laser blasters to fit their size revealed themselves, five total. Cyclops took one down with an optic blast as another came up behind him with a blaster  
  
"Look out Cyclops!" cried out Jean Grey, the telekinetic of the group.  
  
Using her powers, she took the gun away and started hitting the bot upside the head with the butt of the gun and eventually knocked it's head off.  
  
Meanwhile Shadowcat was busy running from another robot (I know she could just jump through the robot and disrupt its electrical system, but Kitty Pryde ain't very smart)  
  
"That leaves only two" as he turned around and saw the last two looming over him. "And I'm stuck with them."  
  
"We have you now mutant." one robot spoke  
  
"Yeah, right." He said. He then jumped high into the air.  
  
"Halt, mutant." the other robot stated, then the palm of his hand opened, firing a net, surrounding Nightcrawler.  
  
As Nightcrawler fell back the ground, both robots released a blast. Before the blasts hit him he smiled and gave a three fingered wave, and disappeared. Those robots were destroyed with there own gunfire.  
  
The team regrouped in the center of the room in a circular formation, everyone facing outward  
  
"What's next?" asked Shadowcat.  
  
A giant hole in the left side of the room opened.  
  
"Aw, hell" said Brendon nervously  
  
The giant hole ejected four spiked adamantium balls, twenty-five feet in diameter. The team split apart.  
  
Cyclops ran around the Danger Room firing optic blasts at the spiked balls, only to bounce off. Shadowcat was actually of some help, as she jumped through one and destroyed one. Nightcrawler would just "BAMF" out the way. Rouge and Wolverine ran and hit the floor every time the balls would swoop down at them. Brendon could just outrun them. Storm used strong winds to deflect them, as did Jean with her telekinesis. "Everyone, huddle!" Jean said to the group in a telepathic message. All team members formed a group in the central part of the room, Jean then formed a telekinetic shield around everyone.  
  
"How long can you keep this up, Jean?" asked Cyclops.  
  
"Not long, if those balls keep bombarding the shield." She replied.  
  
Suddenly the same giant hole opened, releasing six more robots, twenty feet in size this time. The robots started to fire upon Jean's shield, which didn't really affect her, unlike the adamantium balls, which did.  
  
"I can't hold it much longer!" Jean said strain fully.  
  
"you won't have to" said Storm. "I have a plan about how to take care of theses balls, everyone else focus on the robots  
  
Storm summoned a tornado: "Tornado winds, come to my aid!" she cried. The spiked balls were trapped in a tornado, whirling around unable to escape.  
  
As Storm crystal blue pupils disappeared electricity began to surge through her now, white eyes. A giant blue lightning bolt came down and struck the spiked balls, causing an explosion.  
  
While Storm was destroying the balls, the rest of the team was battling robots. Cyclops decapitated a robot with an optic blast. Jean telekinetically body slammed a robot.  
  
Mercury stood in front of a robot, staring. Then the robot's chest plate opened, releasing two homing missiles. Leading the missiles, Mercury ran towards another robot, running up the robots left leg and jumping off his knee. One missile blew the robots leg off, while one missile kept following. Mercury landed on the robot's head and stood there. Standing on one foot, robot started to swat at Mercury. The last missile that was following Mercury blew the robot's left hand off and slammed into the robot's head with a terrific force, just as Mercury jumped off.  
  
Nightcrawler was confusing the robot he and Kitty were fighting, which gave Shadowcat enough time to run through both of the robot's legs. Then she ran through the robot's neck when it fell to the ground.  
  
Rouge and Wolverine had spent most of their time dodging the robots gunfire, until Rouge pulled out a handful of marble sized explosive balls from a pouch on her side. She threw them at the metal foe. The explosions didn't destroy it, but did make it fall on its back. Before the robot could get back, Wolverine tore into with his adamantium claws, tearing out wires, nuts, bolts, gears, and everthing else you will find in a robot.  
  
For the last robot, (thank god!!!!!!! I'm the author of this story and even I'M getting tired of them) an airborne Storm flew in and gave it some well placed lightning bolts, ending the session. "Session complete." stated the Danger Room computer.  
  
"Good first session, Brendon." said a congratulatory Kitty."  
  
"You've got nice moves, kid." Complimented Logan, as he stuck a cigar in his mouth  
  
Everyone gave Brendon his props. (I'm sorry that slang term came out, I had to say it) except Scott Summers.  
  
"Don't even worry about it Brendon, Scott will come around eventually. Anyway it's time for school."  
  
"Joy." said a sarcastic Brendon.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X There you have it, the 2nd chapter to my story, everyone has started to like Brendon. Except Scott Summers, who is still acting like a fool. I'll make Scott the perfect person to know, before this story is complete, don't worry. R&R PLEASE???????!!!!!!!! 


	3. First Day of Going to School

Chapter 3: First Day of School  
  
A/N: Please keep in mind that I haven't seen the show in a while and I might be a little rusty on small details. PG-13 for this chapter because of a little dirty joke in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I only own Brendon. Don't own Storm but would like to.  
  
"Fifteen minutes until the van leaves, Brendon." said Kurt Wagner in his highly thick German accent. .  
  
"Brendon?"  
  
"Yeah, Kurt?"  
  
"I-I just vhanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since you got here. To tell you how bad it is, one of the new mutants, Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane, when she first came here, I was the one that answered the door. When she saw me she started to scream and yell but the Professer came up behind me. Then she asked the Professor, 'What is that?' The Professor answered ' He's just Kurt. He's harmless.' 'Like hell he is' she screamed back. 'He has an image inducer.' the Professor told her. And she answered 'I hope to hell he does.'"  
  
Brendon gave a crooked smile. Not wanting to hurt Kurt's feelings, he straightened his face "So even people of your own kind can misjudge at first."  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much now. It's a good thing that the Professor gave me this image inducer."  
  
Kurt pressed the button on his image inducer.  
  
His tail disappeared. His three furry blue fingers became five, cream colored fingers. The rest of body had also taken on the color of the average German guy.  
  
"But look." Kurt held up his hand. "Two of my fingers are stuck together since I only have three."  
  
"That's weird." Brendon cocked up his eyebrow. "Where do you put your tail?"  
  
"Wrap it around my leg." Kurt nodded as if this were a normal thing a person does. But being in a mutant institute, it was.  
  
"Ooooookay. Just make sure the girls keep their hands off your leg. They'll think it's something else...."  
  
"Uuuuugh." Kurt sarcastically moaned.  
  
Brendon and Kurt both laughed.  
  
"You know I happen to take the same classes as you. I can show you around school."  
  
"Sure." Brendon accepted.  
  
Everything was finally staring to come together. Everyone was starting to treat him as one of the X-men. 'I've still got to impress Scott.' Brendon thought. After his thought, Brendon felt someone else's enter his mind. 'Okay everyone, time to go.' Jean's gentle voice said.  
  
Brendon and Kurt walked to the van, and grabbed a seat in the back. After everyone had gotten in they started to chat about who studied and who didn't.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, did you study for the science test?" Kurt asked.  
  
"What science test?"  
  
"The one you came home early to study for instead of partying, but wound up conked out on the couch."  
  
"Oh, THAT science test. Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"No." she answered shamefully.  
  
"You know the Professor will probably make you clean up the Danger Room and the X-Jet for a vheek." Kurt stated matter-of-factly with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So?"  
  
"After Logan's sessions."  
  
It was silent for a moment and for once it wasn't because of Brendon. They resumed talking about school. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue told Brendon about the teachers that would give extensions on assignments and who wouldn't. They told him about the teachers who were nice and who were mean.  
  
"But there's one teacher who is downright evil- Ms. Porter." Kurt said mysteriously, eyes spread wide. "I heard before I got here in chemistry she gave this boy a demonstrative assignment and she made him use dangerous chemicals. During the demonstration, he mixed the wrong chemicals and caused an explosion. And then made him write a five page report on why the chemicals exploded in the hospital."  
  
"No one was hurt." Kitty broke in. "Because everyone was looking from the outside."  
  
"And this woman is still working in the school system?" Brendon asked skeptically.  
  
"It's true." Kurt persisted "When we go to chemistry, look at the corners of the room, you'll see the burn marks from the explosion."  
  
"That's just a lie, Brendon." Jean said. "Kurt, the marks in the corner of the room is where the paint chipped off."  
  
"Whatever." Kurt said, ignoring her.  
  
As they arrived at school, four weird looking students were standing in the courtyard.  
  
"Who are they?" Brendon asked, a highly grimace stare covering his face.  
  
"The fat one is the Blob." answered Kurt. "The one eating flies is Toad and the one with Silver hair is Quicksilver. He has the same power as you, Brendon. And the last one is Avalanche. Kitty has a crush on him." Kurt mocked.  
  
"I do not, Kurt!" Kitty denied.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what about that kiss you gave him when he wanted to become an X-man but changed his mind and left?"  
  
"That was just a friendship kiss, now shut up before I throw you through a window by your tail!"  
  
"Sorry!" Kurt continued to joke. "I know how much you looooooooooove him!"  
  
"Grrrrr, you better watch it, elf!"  
  
The courtyard was full of commotion. Couples kissing, students racing to get their homework finished, some talking trash, and others just socializing.  
  
The group unloaded from the van and walked past Lance and his group.  
  
"I'm getting a bad vibe from those four." Brendon looked behind him as they walked by.  
  
Rogue commented, "They're a bunch of creeps." she pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear.  
  
"No argument there." Jean agreed.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"What's first?" Brendon asked.  
  
"Just English." Kurt shrugged.  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Seems as though Brendon is starting to get along with the rest of the team. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've had this written for quite some time but I didn't know when I should post it to make sure it gets read. Okay, let me stop lying.I didn't feel like typing it. But I promise after this I'll keep the chapters coming as often as I can. And the evil teacher, Ms. Porter, my good friend's derangedcoconut and PeaveLovePERCUSSION know who I'm talking about. Anyway, go to the wonderful world..................... of Review Button!!!!! 


	4. Food Fight!

Brendon slumped down at a lunch table with Kurt. Be took out his fork and began to make a volcano out of his mashed potatoes and gravy with tedium smeared across his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Brendon?" Kurt asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Except that I'm bored out of my skull. Does anything ever happen at this school?"  
  
Kurt gave Brendon a stare as if to say 'You're kidding, right?'. "Zere's a lot of stuff that has happened at this school before you got here.  
  
"Like?" Brendon challenged.  
  
"Gee, I zon't know. Like vone time where Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood crashed a soccer game and told everyone that ve were mutants? They then started to wreck the field not to mention the soccer game. The Blob tore down the new mascot statue."  
  
Brendon seem interested now. "What happened then?" he asked.   
  
Kurt continued "After that, Professor Xavier came to the field and erased the fact that ve were mutants from their minds."  
  
"That must have been fun." Brendon sarcastically retorted.  
  
Kitty slammed herself in a seat beside Kurt. "Darn soda machine. It like, totally messed up."  
  
"What happened?" Brendon was happy to see Kitty. He suddenly had a different feeling about her than usual.  
  
"I like, went to get a soda and when I pressed the button this little dragon popped out of it and took my soda and drank it. Then it like, went "BrrrAWRR-urp?!? -mwaaaahhh."  
  
"Veird." Kurt said and went back to his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Is it still around?" Brendon asked as he started to eat his own mashed potatoes.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty answered. "What's you're next class, Brendon?"  
  
"Gym with Kurt."  
  
"We're doing the mile run today." Kurt added. This time through a hamburger.  
  
"That means someone's gonna have to slow down." Kitty reminded Brendon as she looked up from her plate.  
  
"I will." he assured her.  
  
The table went quiet as everyone was eating. Kurt was starting on his second hamburger when a glob of mashed potatoes hit Kurt in the back of the head. Kurt, Kitty, Brendon to see the Brotherhood at their table snickering.  
  
"Here's your first battle between good and evil." the disguised elf stated as he loaded a spoon with some lime Jell-O and launched it to Pietro's face.  
  
"Not another food fight." Kitty moaned as she phased to let some mystery meat so through her. She finally grabbed her own spoon, loaded it with some peas and let it fly. The green bombs hit Lance right in the face. One went into his eye.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Kitty!" he screamed back, rubbing his eye. "Load 'em up, fellas!" Hearing his command, the rest of the Brotherhood loaded spoons up with all sorts of food and fired.   
  
"I've got an idea." Brendon told Kitty and Kurt. He grabbed his lunch plate and used his power and quickly ran around the lunch table to catch the food projectiles and sat back down. "More ammo." Brendon said through a wide, evil grin.   
  
By this time, the whole lunch room was holding a food war. Jean and Rogue headed over to Brendon, Kitty, and Kurt's table dabs of barbeque sauce on their shirts  
  
"You mind telling us who started this?" Jean asked as she smeared the newly planted ranch dressing off her shirt.  
  
"The Brotherhood." Brendon answered. "Okay then." Jean nodded. Jean then began to focus her power on the fully loaded lunch plate Brendon had just laid down and shot it across the room, hitting the Blob in the back of head and knocking him on the food filled floor.  
  
"Nice one, Jean!" Brendon commented. "Thank you." she replied.  
  
"Anybody seen, Evan?" Kitty asked still phasing to avoid being hit by food. "I noticed he wasn't at the morning session earlier."  
  
"I think he got back late from visiting Africa with Storm." Jean answered as she deflected some ranch dressing packets.  
  
"Ya think it's safe to use our powers here?" Brendon asked. "Not that it matters since Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and I already have...."  
  
"I think so, seeing as how everyone else is too preoccupied with throwing food." Rogue pointed out.  
  
"Good!" Kurt shouted as he "BAMFed" over to the Brotherhood's table and poured some ice down Toad's back and then used his tail to trip Pietro up to fall face flat into some cole slaw.  
  
"Hey, what was that?!" Pietro wondered as he smeared cole slaw off his face and threw it back across the room. "I- I YOW! I don't know, man! Cold, cold. cold, cold!" The Toad answered as he hopped around trying to get ice from under his shirt  
  
"Be right back." Brendon told the rest of the group. He zipped in the back of the lunch where they kept the ingredients and grabbed two big bags of flour fast enough for the lunch crew not to notice. He went back to the table with the bags of flour and set them down. "Kurt, go get some water!" he told the elf.  
  
Kurt popped out of the lunch room and a few moments later popped back in at the table with two buckets of water. Lance Alvers and his group had just started throwing tomatoes and ice cream.  
  
"Almost forgot eggs!" Brendon remembered. He zipped to the ingredients and came back with eggs  
  
"Ugh, not my new jeans!" Kitty complained as she wiped grease from her jeans.  
  
Brendon tore open a bag of flour, poured a mound of it on the table and told Kurt to pour some water on it. Jean cracked some eggs and mixed it with the flour.  
  
"There we go!" Brendon grinned. He picked up the fresh dough and threw it right into Pietro's mouth.  
  
"What the mmph?!?!" Pietro muffled. "Mose mamafaffers!!" he cried through the dough. "And people say I need to wash my mouth out." Toad commented as he also got a mouthful of dough.  
  
"Take that ya smelly freak!" Rogue yelled across the cafeteria.  
  
Things started to get a little bit too out of hand. As the Blob had thrown chair across the room. It would have hit Kitty if Brendon hadn't jumped to get her out of the way. Kitty and Brendon were on the ground. Brendon was on top of Kitty, (A/N: Not that kind of on top, you pervs!) inches away from her face.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of the way." she thanked him in an awkward tone. "Yeah-uuuuh anytime." he assured her also with awkwardness in his tone.  
  
"Hey, you two stop trying to smooch over there." Rogue teased.  
  
Kitty and Brendon immediately shot up off the floor.  
  
"We weren't trying to smooch. We were just er...Doing nothing." protested Brendon.  
  
"Yeah. Like totally nothing." Kitty looked off to the side until getting hit in the face with an apple turnover.  
  
Brendon turned to Jean. "Jean, flou, eggs, and water."  
  
"Coming right up." she said.  
  
She tore open the next bag of flour with her powers and began making dough lumps, then launching them across the room like bullets.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Principal Kelly's scream echoed throughout the lunchroom.   
  
Everyone stopped throwing food.  
  
Brendon was basically clean. Only a few stains here and there. Rogue had yellow and red streaks through her white bangs. Jean's clothes were a little stained and orange Jell-O clung to her red lochs. Kitty had tomato seeds in her hair and her jeans had grease stains everywhere. She also had bits of gooey apple stuck to her face. Kurt had a little bit of dough stuck to his forehead.  
  
"Ah man. That's gonna hurt taking it out of my fur!" he hissed.  
  
The rest of the kids were a mess.   
  
The floor looked horrible. Tomatoes, mashed potatoes, Jell-O, cole slaw, dough, and all kinds of food were stuck to the tile floor. Students walked around looking like all-you-can-eat buffets.  
  
"I expect for this to be cleaned up before the bell rings! And if you can't, detention for THREE weeks. I know there's a lot of you in here, but that's the way it's going to have to be. Now get moving!" Having said his piece, Principal Kelly stormed out of the cafeteria doors.  
  
It was a madhouse after the principal left. Mops hit the floor, people on the floor scrubbing, washing windows, putting tables and chairs back into place.  
  
After all the cleaning was done, everyone sat down from exhaustion from having to rush to clean up.  
  
Five minutes after, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh no." Kurt sighed.  
  
"I don't care if I do possess superhuman speed. I don't feel like running." whined Brendon.  
  
"Vell, we have to go anyway." Kurt confirmed, with a hint of defeat in his voice.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X   
  
Brendon's first day of school and he's already getting into food fights! This chapter originally wasn't going to be like this, but I decided to spice it up a bit. As you could see in this chapter, Brendon seems to be a bit attracted to Kitty. And Kitty toward Brendon. That, I must admit, was planned all along. And if i made the dough wrong, so sue me. I'm not Emmerial or whatever.  
  
Now click the review button...... Yes, it's right below here. Mmhm, yeah, the one that says "Submit Review." Alright, there ya go. 


End file.
